Her New Pet
by agitosgirl
Summary: AU. In a world where demons and humans are struggling to live together, Hitomi and Hiashi Hyuuga and their family are attempting to bring peace between the two races. It is and uphill battle to end the prejudice. Meanwhile, young little Hinata has decided to bring in a new pet. A small little fox demon, and his name is Naruto...


**A/N: Hello there my readers! Welcome to this new story! This idea for Hinata gaining Naruto as a pet comes from FlameDragon14! So say thanks to him for this new story! Anyway, I'll try and keep this as short as possible. Which, I know will be a bit tough since this is set in an alternate universe, but I feel that I can do this.**

**Alright, so my sleeping is a bit better. But I only get around 4 hours of sleep a night because I've suddenly become nocturnal. I can't fall asleep at night and I can't fall asleep in the day because I need to watch my sister. So I just spend the day with my sister, and I stay up most of the night writing in my note books.**

**What does this mean?**

**Well, it means that I have a lot of typing to do for many of my stories. I have pages, upon pages of stuff that I now have to sit at this computer to type up for you guys. The first thing that I'm typing up at the moment is the next chapter of Endless Lemons, so be on the look out of that!**

**I don't want to waste anymore time, and I really have to get back to the one shot. So enjoy this new story!**

A young seven year old girl was walking through the forest. Her usual timid stance was filled with confidence and pure joy. The cute little girl was wearing a baby blue kimono with a light purple sash around her middle. The young girl also had short blue hair that managed to frame her chubby face. She was rather short for her age, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by the other children her age. She would be teased and picked on by the other kids because of her short stature. And because of her strange, pupil less eyes. She was very different from the other kids, and they responded by being mean to her. She hated it.

Although the bullying would almost immediately stop once their parents overheard what was happening. Hinata's family was held in extremely high regard by the other villagers, they knew better than to piss her father off. So the mother or father of the child would apologize to her, and drag their child away while scolding them for their behavior. The young girl would avoid telling her parents about these incidents. She didn't want anyone to get into trouble. But, of course, her ever knowing mother and father would find out anyway. They didn't dish out as much as a punishment as they wanted on Hinata's request. She knew that the children would hate her more if they found out their parents were being punished by her clan. So Hinata opted to play by herself, she never had as much fun as the other children, but it was better than having to face ridicule from the other kids.

But none of that mattered to her right now. Had anyone brought it up a week ago, it might've caused a few tears to slip past her eyes. But just a mere seven days ago, her mother had told her that it would be alright if she got a pet. Hinata had been completely ecstatic! She'd always wanted a pet, but both her parents had told her time and time again that she was too young to have one. She wasn't sure why their minds had changed, but she wasn't going to question it! She was finally going to be allowed to have a cute little pet as a companion!

But then came another problem.

Hiashi and Hitomi, her lovely parents, had taken her to several pet stores. She was introduced to several kittens, bunnies, and puppies. She was allowed to hold, and to pet some gerbils, and hamsters, and mice. She hesitantly patted the heads of cold blooded reptiles. She was given the chance to stare awkwardly at some fish. They didn't really do much. And she cowered in fear at the insects that had been offered to her. Honestly, who would want a spider as a pet? Especially one so hairy and large. She was almost certain that thing was thinking about gnawing off her face!

But no matter how many different animals she was introduced to, none of them really caught her eye. She just felt like she couldn't connect with any of the other animals. Sure some of them were cute, and a few of them could even perform little tricks. But that still wasn't enough to convince her to take them in. She couldn't explain it, but she knew that she had to feel….Well, feel _something_ before she adopted a pet. A type of connection, a bond of sorts. She could never really explain it to her parents, but they figured that she would eventually find the right animal.

So what was she doing all alone, in the middle of the woods?

Well, Hiashi was taking Hitomi to a doctor's appointment. Her mother had a slight cold, and she was pregnant. She had tried to reassure her husband that she was fine, but Hiashi insisted that they visit the hospital just to really make sure that she was alright. She relented, and decided to go, if only to appease her worry wart of a husband.

Hinata opted to stay at home. Her mother told her that it was nothing serious, and Hinata didn't really like hospitals. They were extremely boring, and there was never anything to do. Not to mention the needles. The awful, terrible needles. Just thinking about them caused a shiver to run down her spine. She told her parents of her decision, and they kissed her goodbye. Well, they did this after they gave Ko the task of watching over her. This peeved her. She was positive that she was old enough to look after herself! When she brought this to the attention of her parents, they just chuckled and patted her head.

Well, she decided that she was going to show them!

A few minutes after Hiashi and Hitomi left, she persuaded Ko to come with her outside. It was well known that she adored the outdoors, and the forest around the clan compound. He agreed after she gave him her infamous puppy dog stare. Once they were outside, she gave him the slip. She wasn't sure where he was, but she knew where she was. This hadn't been the first time she had escaped his watch. She often did this with her baby sitters. It made her wonder why her parents bothered with having one watch over her.

It didn't matter now.

What mattered to her now was finding that special animal. That one animal that she would feed, pet, bathe, cuddle, and love. It would become her very best friend! She would take ii with her to the park, and they could play in the sand! She wouldn't feel so bad about not having any friends to play with her. She could tell it all of her secrets, and they both could have fun venturing out into the woods together! She grinned and clutched the blue color even tighter in her hands. She could already picture the amazing adventures her and her pet would have!

Hinata hummed as she looked around for that special animal. She was extremely sued to the area. She would come here by herself, and she would even come out here with her parents. She had seen little animals around these woods before. There would be stray dogs, rabbits, and stray cats. Every once and awhile she would run into a snake, but they would always be tiny and her mother informed her that they weren't poisonous, so she wasn't scared of them. Hesitant, yes, but not completely frightened. She had always loved meeting the little animals and feeding them scraps of food. It's what sparked her interest in having a pet.

Hinata frowned and slowed down her walking. She started carefully looking around as she moved in between the tall trees. But no matter how hard she looked, she had trouble finding signs of life. Usually, by this point she would've run into at least two small animals. But the only thing she's run into was some bugs and insects. She even saw a spider in its web, waiting for its prey.

What was going on here?

_'Maybe I should head back home. It doesn't seem like a good idea to be here. There aren't any cute kitties, or puppies, this could be a bad omen.' _She thought to herself as she paused next to a large oak tree.

Some fear and panic began settling in her chest. Her heart thudded in her tiny chest as her imagination started running wild. What if this was the sign of a dangerous demon? What if there was some ferocious, hungry demon wandering the woods, just waiting to eat her up? What if-

Her worries were interrupted by some snoring. Had there been any other noise in the forest, she wouldn't have heard a thing. She stilled herself completely. This could be the demon that was scaring away all the other animals.

Right then and there, she had a choice.

She could either run away as fast as her little legs could carry her, or she could walk around to the other side of the tree and meet this sleeping demon.

Now, if she ran away, there is a slight chance that it would wake the demon and it might be compelled to chase after her. Or she would be able to get away unharmed. She would tell her clansmen about the odd phenomenon, and they would come back out here and take care of it. Her mother and father would probably keep a tighter leash on her as well.

On the other hand, she could walk around the tree and meet this demon. She wouldn't have to wake it; she could just look at it for a little bit. Her mother had taught her that not all demons were dangerous. Some of them could be extremely kind. Maybe she could befriend it. Her mother had done it before in the past, and if she could do it, then it would help prove that not all demons were evil monsters. It would cause less tension between her clan. Her mother's reputation could be saved! People wouldn't think she was crazy!

Hinata made up her mind.

She would do this, for the sake of her mother's reputation. She swallowed thickly, and made a quick prayer to the gods to protect her.

She tried to still her panicking heart as she made her way to the other side of the tree. Her ears were completely focused on the snoring. It was the only sign she had that it was safe for her to continue. Some sweat appeared on her brow, and her legs were becoming harder to move. All of her instincts were screaming at her to stop, to turn around and run away as fast as she could.

She chose to ignore her fear.

She was only a few steps away from the other side of the tree. She took those few steps with trepidation. And what she saw behind the tree was….

Nothing.

There was nothing there.

She was about to sigh with relief, but then she realized she could still hear the snoring nearby.

She turned her head, and realized that she was now in a small clearing. And on the other side of the tiny clearing, there was a strange creature.

Well, to Hinata it was the best thing she had ever seen in her life.

There was a small boy sleeping against a different tree. He was in a seated position, with his head tilted down and his back was against a different oak tree. His legs were curled, and his hands were lying still in his lap. He looked to be around her age, and it was clear that he didn't have any parents. There were smudges of dirt and grime on various parts of his body. There were some twigs in his unruly blonde hair.

But that's not what caught her attention.

What really got her attention was the fact that on top of his dirty blonde head, there was a pair of ears. Fox ears, to be exact. There were also three tails lying limply next to him. Three whisker marks were on each of his cheeks. This boy was certainly not human. He was a demon child.

A fox demon child.

A very cute fox demon child.

One that would make the perfect pet for her.

He was technically part fox, and in a way, he was part human! Sort of! Kind of! But not really! All that mattered was the fact that he was someone whom she could talk with! She could cuddle him, and pet him, and then she would have the opportunity to speak with him and bond with him! She could really become her closest friend.

Excitement quickly replaced the feelings anxiety she had felt earlier. There was no hesitation in his actions as she nearly skipped to the young fox demon. She bent down, her face mere inches from his. He remained asleep. Hinata was very careful as she slowly slipped the collar around his neck and clipped it on.

She moved back when his head snapped up, and bright blue eyes were suddenly staring into her own. The two of them continued this staring contest, Hinata was just waiting for him to say or do something. Finally, the fox boy furrowed both of his eyebrows in confusion. He tilted his head to the side, and one of his ears flicked.

Hinata couldn't control herself at that adorable sight.

"Aw!" She nearly tackled him. Both of her arms wrapped around his neck and seated herself in his lap. She started running her hands through his filthy hair, and scratching him behind his ears. She also ran her other hand through the fur on his soft tail. Sure, he was dirty, but she didn't mind that at all! She could bathe him once they both returned to her home. She was absolutely ecstatic when he buried his head into her chest and purred. He brought his arms up, and wrapped them around her middle. He was really enjoying the attention she was giving him.

"You are just too cute! Come on, I wanna get you home to show you to my mommy and daddy! They're gonna love you!" Hinata exclaimed. She stood, and began leading him with the leash towards her home. She made sure to continue running her hands through his dirty blonde hair. She wanted to keep him as happy and as calm as possible as she took him home. She grinned when he crawled on all fours after her.

This was perfect!

Naruto wasn't sure what was going on. He had been woken up from a nice, comfortable nap after a rough night. The previous night he had nearly been caught, and killed by some very drunk and angry villagers. They were apart of a group that still held firm to the idea that demons were all evil, and needed to be purged from the earth. Lucky for him, some white eyed people had shown up to restrain the villagers from harming him. But Naruto had made the decision to run away. He didn't want to stick around humans any longer than he needed to. He didn't trust them, especially not since half of them wanted his kind dead.

But he had been awoken by this very strange event. He had heard a small click, and then he smelled lavender and vanilla. When he had opened his eyes and saw a cute looking human girl, he was very surprised and confused. But mostly just confused. When he was about to question her, she jumped him before he had a chance to react. Not that he minded.

Oh no, he quite enjoyed her soft and gentle touches.

His still sleepy mind couldn't really comprehend what was going on, or what she was saying. The only thing that was registering was the fact that she was touching him so carefully, and gently, and it felt absolutely wonderful! It reminded him of the days when his mother used to care for him.

Back when things were much simpler. Back when his mother and father were both still around. He missed snuggling up to his parents when he slept, he missed going hunting with his father, and he missed all of the stories they used to tell him. They would talk about how one day; there would be peace between the two species. How one day, human and demon children could play together. But those dreams seemed to have been burned to the ground, like his home.

So when this nice smelling human girl with soft hands mentioned the word home, he decided to follow after her.

Well, his subconscious followed after her.

He was still mostly asleep, dreamily following after this strange blue haired girl. He was completely unaware of what lied ahead.

**A/N: That is all for now. I have more stuff already typed up for this story, but it will take some wrestling to get the next chapter out. I'll see what I can do. Please leave a review for this story to share with me your thoughts and feelings! Also, check out my other stories if you have the chance. Have a wonderful night you guys! Peace and love!**


End file.
